transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Encore's Target Practice
Training Room The room used for training here in Debris is -heavily- armored and padded on the ceiling to prevent noise from reaching the surface. A training drone rests silently in one corner of the room, awaiting someone to activate it for a test of mettle. On the other side is a small shooting gallery, a counter with all sorts of weapons piled on top of it and a control for manipulating the range that leads to the far end, where the target is currently situated. Obvious exits: Large Doorway leads to Debris Main Lobby. Encore can be found away from the training drone, instead stood at the firing range. He's got his pistol in hand with a fair pile of ammunition beside him, clipped up and ready to reload. Or maybe it's batteries for the weapon or energon goodies to keep his energy up - either way, there's a big pile. He looks to have been there for quite a while, popping away at the holographic Decepticon targets. Beside him, there's a counter of hits scored (23) and shots fired (75). They say curiosity killed the cat... well Sky Lynx was half cat, so close enough. More than likely he was just passing by and happened to hear the sounds coming from within the training room. Fortunately these places were made to allow even large chassis like Broadside and Fort Maximus, so he has little trouble trotting into the chamber. "So much gunfire from in here, are the Wreckers having another 'practice' session..." He pauses at seeing only one Autobot firing at the targets. "... That's a lot of weapons fire for one mech," he observes with a soft snort. "Does no one teach quality over quanity these days?" On temporary lay over to check out the communications array being set up at Iacon Decibel was just about to grab something to recharge with when he spots Sky Lynx heading into the practice arena. Curious to see how things are going with the larger Autobot he folls after and stops when he sees what drew the larger mech in. Stepping towards the range he gives a wave of greetings. "Hello Sky Lynx, Encore. Good to see you both." Encore appears to be on the brink of throwing the pistol at the targets, rather than shooting them. He lowers the pistol, sets it down, nods. "Why dya fink I'm ere, Sky Lynx mate." He sighs. "My job is the precise application of excessive force. I've got the application bit down, an' my Forty's got the excessive force, but..." He sniffs. "I just can't get the precise part right. I just can't shoot straight, guv. Thought if I came down here an' practiced, sooner or lated I'd get the hang of it. Once I learn with the pistol, it shouldn't be too hard to transfer it to the Bofors when I'm in flight." He sighs and shrugs. "It doesn't seem to be going too well. Ello Decibel mate." Sky Lynx looks from Encore to his weapon and to the targets, without moving his head much thanks to the wide range of periferal vision the golden optical band gives him. "Ah, yes. While practice does certainly help, one shouldn't expect to just be able to point, click, and boom as it were. Just because you wish to apply your force liberally with speed does not mean you should not take some time to at least try and aim." Decibel glances over at the scorecard as Sky Lynxs offers some advice on the way to aim. "Have you checked the sights on the pistol and your own targetting systems. They might be a bit off optimal calibration which could lead to all sorts of missed shots. Though after recent events everything should be working right as rain. Maybe you are trying to hard, relax a bit and try." Encore gives Sky Lynx a flat look. "I take the time to aim, guv." He lifts up the pistol again and takes careful aim - though one can tell he's never actually been shown how to aim or fire anything beyond a spray-and-pray type weapon that hits its targets simply through saturating an area with bullets. During his Suicide Jockey days, that was, after all, all that was needed. "I try relaxed, I try tense, I try... I've tried everyfing." He pulls his finger back on the trigger too fast - yanking it, rather than squeezing - and the shot almost goes wide, registering a hit by the barest of margins. 24-76. Despite his somewhat offish attitude, Sky Lynx is listening to what the other Autobots are saying, even as he shifts to the side a bit by stretching out his neck to watch Encore as he lines up and shooting again. "Tell me, are you more accustomed to shooting in your vehicle mode than you are robot? There is more of a difference than you may think at first." Decibel grimaces as the shot lands true by the slimmest margin. "Hmm well if neither of those work, perhaps you could try to picture the target as something you really want to hit. I've heard that can be of tremendous help." Stopping to let Sky Lynx speak he moves around to watch Encore's technique. Encore nods "To an extent, yeah. But I needta improve on how to shoot in both modes - I mean, I can't shoot fer crap whether it's with a pistol or my 40. Right now I'd need the 105 or the Gatling gun online to stand even a chance of hittin' the bad guys, an I might hit my mates in the process too..." He shrugs. The Con targets he's selected are Seekers, and considering his Gunship alt-mode, that's understandable. He tends to quite quickly become Seeker-Target number one. Sky Lynx mmmhmmms as he lifts his head back to its usual upright position, well above the height of both Autobots despite one of them being larger than average as well. "Then that could be part of your issue then chap." He waves his paw towards the target range in general. "You may not realize it, but you're use to having to shoot and keep moving at the same time. Whereas in robot mode, there is less need for constant motion unless one is actively trying to dodge the enemy's advances. Your systems may be unconciously trying to compensate for a familiar degree of 'in motion' that is not there." Decibel nods slowly giving the situation some thought. "Well hitting a fellow Autobot is never a good thing to have happen. I could attempt to send you additional targeting data and you could compare that to your usual systems equations to see if perhaps it will aid you. Maybe it will help you train your optic to get a better bead on your adversary." Encore nods to Sky Lynx "I'd agree with you if I could shoot worth a self-sealing stembolt in flight-mode." he listens thoughtfully just the same, nodding slowly. "I appreciate the idea, Deci, but how' that gonna help out in the field?" Decibel shakes his head a bit as he responds. "No, no, not out in the field. We do so here to get you more accustomed to when to fire while moving about. Sky Lynx has an excellent point there. You may be trying to adjust for what isn't there or over adjusting when the need to move is there. Added information can only help you learn to counter that." "Actually, that's a brilliant idea, Decibel." Sky Lynx replies as he moves back out of the way. "Much so I am surprised I did not consider it myself." Once he's bulk is clear of the firing range he decides to make things a bit less croweded, splitting into his segmented form. Not to mention it gives him a better view of the progress since he can part his avian half on one side and the lynx on the other. "Like Decibel said. If we compare your normal accuracy to it being aided by him, prehaps we can find where there is the issue to be adjusted. Not to mention if you experience how it works first hand, you'll have a better understanding of just what you are trying to accomplish, no?" Sky Lynx splits in half, one section becoming a blocky lynx, the other a prehistoric bird-like creature. Encore nods slowly "Okay, so shall we do a ten-round sample unaided, with me relaxed an' happy I'm gettin' some bloody help, then follow it up with another ten-round sample with Deci feedin' me data?" He tilts his head, looking between the pair, looking much happier now. He raises the pistol, remembering advice from some movie he's watched or other. You can hear him muttering it to himself in a Stallone-like voice. "Aim carefully, squeeze, don't pull..." With the plan decided upon Decibel transforms to begin the process of transmitting additional data to Encore. Locking on the data transmission begins to flow. "Ok Encore, see if this helps you at all. With luck it will enable you to get a better lock onto your target. Just keep calm and take your shot when you feel comfortable." Dropping forward as parts shift Decibel transforms into his satellite truck mode. Mechano-Lynx nods his head.. err.. heads. "And I shall observe from the normal viewpoints, to see if there is any other physical cues we can pick up on." "That sounds like an excellent proceedure," continues a slightly more growly version of his voice from the lynx's mouth instead. "The more information we can gather, the more likely we can deduce where to aid your betterment from there." "Of course, it will take much more than that to be anywhere near my capacity," finishes the avian side, "but as the humans say, small steps." And then both sets of optics flicker in 'blinking' manner when Decibel transforms. "... I say, I must of been away in deep space longer than I imagined." "I was not aware you had aquired a new alternate form, Decibel." The dino-bird leans his head down to get a closer look at the communications vehicle. "Though I must say, it certainly seems to fit you." Encore waves his hand to Deci a moment. "Hold on, hold on bud, we need the test sample. So we can see if it's working" Once the data's cleared from his vision he fires ten shots. Not especially fast nor slow, he aims each one at a different target. It's clear that he has very little idea of how to aim, and he hits 5 of the 10 targets. "Huh..." He mutters. "Up on my average slightly..." "Goodness, do they not even send soldiers to boot camp anymore before tossing them to the whismy of war's cruelty?", Sky Lynx mutters under his breath as Encore does... slightly better than before. "I dare say Decibel," he continues in a normal tone from the Lynx half, "You best show the poor chap what some real aiming feels like, or he may never get the hang of it." Satellite Truck <'Decibel'> chuckles as Sky Lynx comments on his new body, "I'm surprised you did not hear Sky Lynx. Had a bit of a run in with Cyclonus that left my previous form unsuitable for my transformation systems. Still adjusting but this new form is quite nice." Watching as the shots are less than stellar from Encore, especially for somebody who intends to mess with Seekers in the air , he chimes in. "Well I guess it can't hurt to do a little teaching by example." Rolling forward Decibel pivots one of the three dishes he uses for signal transmissions and emits a sonic pulse at the target. 'Bing' 'Bing' 'Bing' Shot after shot the target gets pegged. "It's all about focus and knowing when and how to pull the trigger." Encore looks over his shoulder "I heard that. Chronologically-speaking, I'm prolly more o a veteran than you are! I was a Suicide Jockey, guv. Kinda weapons I used back before I got frozen - back before the energon crisis and all that - were weapons you didn't really need to aim. Area saturation, intended more for keeping their heads down and away from firing at me brother an' the heavy-lifters than actually hitting anyfing." He pauses, listening to Decibel, watching him shoot. He looks around, to see if there's room for him to transform. "I'm probably gonna be letting off with the Bofors more than anyfing else... and I don't have it set up for robot mode yet, can't get the parts..." Encore 's problem seems to be not so much lack of experience, but lack of experience with today's modern, more energon- and ammunition-efficient weapons. Mechano-Lynx ahs! "So it is as much an issue of different weapon types as anything else." He nods his heads a bit. "Now we are getting somewhere." Focus has arrived. Satellite Truck <'Decibel'> remains in park as he ponders, "Old tech eh? I'm not sure we have anything like that sitting around anymore. I could whip something up, but it would be a better idea to retrain yourself to use the newer weapons available. These at least you will find readily available." Encore nods "Exactly. Most of my fighting nowadays is done with the 40 an my pistol, least 'till I get the other guns working. The 40's a good weapon- an the Cons already know that it *hurts*. But that's no good if I can't hit anyfing - especially Seekers, who quickly mark me as target numero uno." He laughs. "So, Deci, shall we try it again with you helpin' me aim?" Encore shrugs, chuckling. "Bofors might be old, guv, but that's partially the point. I'm an old airframe, and folks jus' don't have the defences set up nowadays for that kinda firepower." He chuckles. Focus steps into the room through the heavily armored door. He taps his walking sitck gingerly in front of him and says, "Ah, found it. Good, good." Then lifts a free hand, "Salutations." Then just listens for a moment. He does however, tap over to the wall and leans against it while retracting his walking stick into a wrist compartment. Mechano-Lynx mmmmms softly as he considers all that. "So it could very well be the very difference in that pistol compared to your airframe's familiar weaponry that is your issue. Which means it is all the more important to continue working on your efforts. In comparison, a personal firearm takes precision and focus, instead of just.. how is it put? Praise Primus and pass the ammunition..." Meanwhile the dino-bird half turns his head at the sound of the doors activating a bit, and nods in greeting to the newly arriving Autobot. "Greetings to you as well, Focus. Mind not the others, just some targetting practice proceeding." Encore shakes his head as he looks at Sky Lynx "I tolda already, I can't hit crap with the 40 either. I need to learn how to aim as a whole." Satellite Truck <'Decibel'> would nod if this form allowed such motion. "Sounds good Encore. I'll begin data transmission now, see if it helps." Scanners ever active Decibel takes note of the arrival of Focus and would flash his lights in greeting if if would serve a purpose, instead he resorts to the old vocal method. "Hello Focus." Focus nods to the mechano-lynx, "Oh, it is no problem. In fact, I haven't had throwing practice in a while." He gives a slight shrug, "It is almost the same idea." He smiles to the satellite truck then walks forward unhooking a hip compartment showing a variety of throwing weapons. "You have a problem aiming?" he generally says to Encore, tipping his head to the side at the inquiry. Encore nods and gets data-feed from Decibel andr raises the pistol, remembering all the lessons from the movies, and what he's been told. It takes him a few moments to adjust to the dataflow he's getting from Decibel, before he opens fire again. This time, he gets 6 out of 10. "Yeah." He nods to Focus, sighing. "Back before I went into stasis I wasn't using modern precision weaponry, it was spray-the-area and pray Primus the ammunition holds out. Even the Terran weaponry my alt-mode's gun is based off is more accurate than that." Encore says, "I don't have the skill to make use of that accuracy - yet." Mechano-Lynx says, "He is as much needing to adjust to the different style as it is the weaponry." Pauses to watch as Encore fires with Decibel's aid, doing better than before. "Slowly but surely, progress is being made though. Keep a stiff upper lip and what not, and perseverence shall surely pay off."" Focus nods, "My thoughts exactly. Even I am not one hundred percent in my throwing skill." He smiles hearing the rounds going off, then walks to a target off to the side. He pulls out a set of three straight blades from his hip compartment, gives his wrist a flick and all three hit the target. Not dead center though. The target wurrs forward on the track and Focus pulls the blades out of the foam target. Satellite Truck <'Decibel'> says, "An improvement at least, so it's a start." Checking to see if he can 'dumb down' the information send to a more beginner level Decibel uploads and sends another burst transmission to Encore. "Maybe that will help a bit more. There is less data contained in that packet. And I'm sure Focus that Encore isn't after perfect, just a nice increase versus his current hit ratio." "Even *I* am not perfect." "Just as close as one can accomplish without some foolish delusions of grandeur the Decepticons harbor." But we all know Sky Lynx is already full of himself... just when he's like this he's got *two* mouths to voice it from. Encore re-loads his pistol and takes ten shots again, this time getting the hit ratio of 7/10. He nods approvingly and sets the gun down, looking at Decibel with a pause. "Um, do you have to be with me to run that?" he asks curiously. "'Cause I'm fairly sure I'm runnin' on outdated targetin' software 'ere." He chuckles a little Mechano-Lynx says, "Prehaps a tactical software update is in order as well then." The lynx is the one speaking, though it's the avian half that turns its head a bit to look over the other Autobots gathered. ".. Though unless Decibel is capable of such, that may have to wait until one of our scientific types is present." The lynx portion turns to look directly to the truck for a yay or nay to that. Encore adds thoughtfully "That said though... I'm pretty sure that if Decibel feeds data for me like this for a while, I'll at least get the 'feel' of how to aim properly. Then once I know that it's just a matter of standing here and pegging through ammunition until I've got it down pat." Satellite Truck <'Decibel'> is surprised at the software comment and tries to access the files on Encore only to let out a sigh as the Debri wi-fi system isn't quite up to security standards to allow it. "I'm afraid that I would be yes, you are in fact running more off my calculations than your own, but do you see the difference. More anticipating movement of the target than shoot and hope you hit. It takes some adjustment but you caught on very quickly. As for a software update as Sky Lynx suggests that is easy enough to do. I could probably send you an update now." Ignoring the idea that he's not a 'scientific type' he runs a check on files to see if he does indeed have remote access to an update. Focus listens between the three for a bit before lobbing his own throwing blades at the target again. Each digs deeply into the foam and plastic target before it rolls forward again and Focus pulls the blades out and replaces them in his hip holder. "Your friend is correct. It is a matter of practice. Software cannot teach you everything." he says softly. Encore blinks and nods, putting the gun down and leaning against the side of his cubicle. "I don't doubt that, Focus, but software's a good place to build off." He pulls one of his enercigars from its climate-controlled compartment and lights up. "It's like the foundations of learning..." He nods slowly. As he speaks, Decibel will notice it's getting gradually easier for him to gain access to Encore's software, the large Autobot taking his defences down, to an extent at least. "What level system-access you need, Decibel?" "However a proper update is likely well in order, and would certainly help." Seeing Decibel go about the matter anyways despite not technically being a scientist, Sky Lynx bobs his head in approval as his other half trots over and he recombines into his full dragonesque form. "I shall leave the rest of the matter to you chaps. As well and good as this diversion has been in helping our fellow find his way to improvement, I do have other needs and duties I must attend to. Fear not Encore, I am sure you are in more than capable hands. Or code strings in this case." The larger Autobot makes his way towards the exit. Unfolding legs, spreading additional wingspan and extending his saurian-like tail and head, Sky Lynx expands into his dragonesque Dinobird mode. Encore taps a finger to his forehead in a farewell Sky Lynx has left. People always seem to underestimate Decibel, which isn't always a bad thing, but in science and technical matters it's a losers bet. "No worries Encore I've got it, medical access codes let me get away with a lot. Uploading new version now it should hold you until you get some time to hit the repair bay and we can get a better version. This is good but not the latest, though your system might not be able to handle that without a hardware upgrade too." Focus gives a nod, "Perhaps, but I never use software to help me aim. Very little besides my basic programming in fact." He throws the blades again and this time ends up in a nice neat row. He plucks the blades out of the target once it arrives in front of him, then slips the blades back into his hip holster. "However, it takes a steady hand to aim without targeting software." he gives a shrug, "It is not easy to learn." Encore nods as he listens to both Focus and Decibel, pausing as he gets the data upload. His optics flicker as he assimilates the new code, and he remains almost stationary. The only movement he makes is to lift his cigar to his lips, take a pull, and lower it again, and every third cycle his finger taps the ash into his other palm. He remains like this for several minutes, before he moves again, nodding. He looks slightly disoriented for several seconds "Yeah, but Focus, you're still working on the latest basic programming. I -was- working on code several million Earth years out of date." He shrugs, looking over to Decibel. "Thank you. I think you're right - next time I need to upgrade anything other than my weaponry, I'm gonna need parts. All the spares when I came out of stasis went into either bringing me online or giving me a functioning alt-mode. I'm pretty lucky I got the one cannon I've got online, really. The Techs did an amazing job with next to nothing." Satellite Truck <'Decibel'> slowly transforms and nods, "My pleasure. I would agree on your needing parts in the future. There is only so much we can do with the older systems you have running before they won't have the power to handle the new updates. No matter though this should be more than enough to help you short term. By the time you are ready for the next phase we should have more than enough data to have parts built for you chassis on hand." Flipping up as parts shift and reconfigure Decibel returns to his robot mode. Focus gives a small shrug, "True, you should always keep yourself well maintained. First order of business." He closes his hip holster with a click and says, "And I should get some spicy energon tea." His walking stick slides out from behind his wrist and he taps the floor with it. "I hope your upgrades come along well." he says with a bow towards Encore. And gives a small nod to Decibel. No headlight flashing for Focus. "Good cycle to you both." and with that he walks out of the main doors. Encore smiles picks up his pistol again, taking aim on the targets. He's much quicker at firing, and still manages to hit seven of the ten he aims at - and those he did miss were much closer than before. He nods approvingly and returns the weapon to its thigh compartment, a smile gracing his face for perhaps the first time since he came down here. "Thanks, both of you. Focus, I'll take your advice and keep practicing. Decibel... I think this software upgrade was long overdue, and it's 'preciated. Pop by my 'angar some time for a drink, maybe you can help me catch up on what I've missed while I was on ice." Decibel smiles, "Anytime Encore, I'm glad I was able to help. Let me know how it works out in the field." Encore nodnods "I will guv, thank you! I'd better 'ead back an' catch the next shuttle home. I've got some Shine on the go and I need to check how the distillation column's doing. Can't forsee any problems, but... well, Shine's what got me put in stasis in the first place." He laughs Category:Logs Category:2031 Category:Non-TP